Pianiste
by elianna.cullen
Summary: One Shot. Un joven pianista de cabello broncíneo y una bella doncella que escucha detrás de la puerta medio abierta. Edward/Bella. EDITADO.


**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. Como siempre.**

**En la escuela me pidieron una historia, y como estaba algo corta de tiempo, decidí tomar esta misma historia pero realizándole algunos cambios por aquí y por allá. Ahora que en la escuela no la necesito más, voy a subir la historia editada, y a ver qué les parece.**

**Un saludo especial para **_Vane_**, a quien le dediqué en un principio esta historia. Un súper abrazo, amiga. Te quiero.**

--------

**PIANISTE**

Esta es la historia de un pianista, un gran concertista, quien desde pequeño se pasaba las horas sentado frente al piano, arrancando hermosas tonadas al bello instrumento con gran maestría e ingenio. Desde su temprana edad se sabía que tenía un gran talento, y él se esforzaba en perfeccionarlo. El tiempo pasó, y aquel niño creció, convirtiéndose en un apuesto joven, quien a base de tocar melodías ya escritas por compositores antiguos, y melodías que le dictaba su sensible corazón, se hizo grandemente famoso y su nombre era pronunciado mundialmente. Sólo había un pequeño detalle con él. Este pianista era mudo, y la música era su voz. Los acordes del piano eran la manera en que se expresaba, así que cuando tocaba, nadie osaba interrumpirlo, ya que hacerlo, sería como acallar al más grande orador.

El pianista gustaba de tocar, componer y ensayar en su hogar, y había una joven doncella que siempre lo escuchaba detrás de la puerta medio abierta del salón. Ella trataba de ser lo más sigilosa posible, evitando hacer cualquier especie de ruido, por más pequeño que este fuera, que pudiera desconcertar al joven músico, pretendiendo que así nadie se daría cuenta que pasaba dos horas diarias escuchando ininterrumpidamente la música de aquel joven concertista de cabello broncíneo. Pero aún así, el atractivo pianista sabía muy bien de su asidua oyente. Oía el silencio susurro de sus pasos en el pasillo al caminar hacia la puerta y detenerse frente a ella, intentando vanamente pasar desapercibida. Sentía su presencia en el umbral, y podía percibir la fresca esencia de fresa y flores que su cuerpo desprendía. Incluso la veía por el reflejo de la ventana. Su piel era muy blanca, casi tan pálida como él; tenía un largo cabello marrón, que se antojaba suave y sedoso al tacto, y los más bellos ojos que hubiera visto, unos bellos ojos color chocolate, tan profundos como el mar, tan expresivos como nadie más.

La doncella acudía diariamente, pensando que era una suerte que la puerta siempre estuviera medio abierta, y pudiera escuchar y ver claramente al concertista. Pero no era suerte, sino la acción del pianista, ya que era él quien abría la puerta cuando se acercaba la hora en que la joven dama lo visitaba, para poder mirarla e inspirarse cada vez más.

El pianista la veía, mientras tocaba el piano admiraba absorto su reflejo en la ventana, y se enamoró de ella. La música de su corazón cambió, cual hombre enamorado cambia sus palabras al encontrar a la dama que lo inspire. La música de este joven pasó de ser lúgubre, triste, deprimente y monótona, a una alegre y hermosa melodía. Era la forma en que podía expresar su amor a aquella dama, de manera más sublime que las simples palabras, deleitándola con aquella dulce canción, donde mostraba lo que su corazón sentía.

La joven musa, la dama de los ojos chocolate, amaba esa nueva melodía. Algo en su ser le decía que esa música era para ella, escrita directamente a su corazón. El sentimiento hacia que el rubor subiera a sus mejillas, admirado por el joven pianista, quien se complacía de ello, y la doncella se enamoró. La melodía cantó a su corazón, y ella la recibía gustosa, lo cual significaba que las elocuentes palabras de aquel mudo pianista habían cumplido su cometido: había llegado al corazón de su musa, ganándolo por completo.

Un día la joven no se presentó al umbral para escucharlo. El pianista se extrañó. Se inquietó un poco, pero pacientemente la esperó, invitándola, llamándola con la dulce canción. Nada. Los días pasaron, y la doncella no regresó, preocupando al joven cada vez más.

Unos días más tarde, mientras él tocaba la canción de su amada, aguardando el regreso de su joven musa, escuchó a los sirvientes hablar de la cruel y salvaje manera en que unos vagabundos y malvivientes habían segado la vida de una bella e inocente joven de piel clara y cabello marrón. El corazón del pianista se quebró. Supo que era ella, todo su ser le dijo a gran voz que era su musa, y en medio de silenciosas lágrimas, siguió tocando el piano. Era la misma melodía que había compuesto para ella, eran sus palabras de amor, expresadas en una perfecta melodía, creada únicamente para ella. Sólo que ahora con unos toques de tristeza en la canción, expresando su pesar y dolor, dejando fluir el sentir de su corazón, de manera más profunda y sincera que las palabras que sus labios nunca podrían pronunciar.

Poco tiempo después, una fría tarde de otoño, el joven músico falleció. Los sirvientes lo encontraron recostado sobre el piano, con sus manos aún puestas sobre las teclas. Los médicos dijeron que había muerto por problemas del corazón. De alguna manera u otra, tenían razón, ya que lo cierto es que nuestro joven pianista murió de amor.

------

**¿Qué les pareció? Espero sus opiniones con los reviews….**

**Por cierto, alegrémonos… Falta menos para la venta del dvd de Twilight. ¡Wii!**

_Ciao, invio cordiali saluti._


End file.
